The Accident
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Katsuki runs into a familiar face. One that he was never expecting to see again (My take on a Villain Izuku AU)


**Villain Izuku is like... my favorite AU ever... I have no idea why I like this AU idea so much. I just think it's so brilliant for some reason. Anyway, yeah. I love this AU, so I wrote one.**

 **I've also only watched the anime (I'm gonna read the manga! I promise!). So please PLEASE no spoilers past the manga! Thanks!**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He chuckled faintly. Pressing the knife further into the student's throat.

"Been a while... eh Kacchan?"

No words could escape Katsuki's lips.

"It's so good to see you! Y'know? I missed you Kacchan!"

He would've tried to fight back. But he couldn't lift his hands. He couldn't bring himself to lift his hands to HIM.

"Eh... nothing to say? Didn't you miss me Kacchan? It's been two years hasn't it? Maybe more...? My memory's kinda hazy..." The green-haired teen chuckled. "But that's normal! I barely remember my own name most of the time! That's normal too right?!" He laughed harder.

Katsuki swallowed hard. The fear rising in his chest followed closely by a weird concoction of emotions. Anger, fear, relief, sadness, happiness, and a hundred more.

"Though there is one thing I can never seem to forget... you wanna guess what that is? Eh Kacchan?"

Katsuki opened his mouth. But decided against answering.

"It's you! It's you Kacchan! What did you think it was? Isn't that hilarious? The one person I wanted to forget most was the one thing I couldn't forget!" He laughed again, louder.

"But that's okay. Maybe I can make myself forget later. Maybe you're just haunting me. Maybe getting rid of you will help the memories go away... Do you think so Kacchan?"

"N-No..." Katsuki muttered.

"Oh, really? That's a shame. Y'know what Kacchan? I think about that time all the time! When you left me in the accident to die! Remember? It keeps me awake at night, that you're here at UA, where I dreamed of going, while you left me trapped under a car!" He declared excitedly, as if it were the best news in the world.

Yeah, Katsuki remembered. He remembered that day better than he remembered yesterday.

'Help me Kacchan! Please help me!'

'Kacchan! Help! Please!'

'Please Kacchan... Kacchan...'

"You just LEFT! Remember! You just left me there to die Kacchan! But it's okay. I don't hate you or anything. I just want to forget you. I don't want you in my memory. I don't want any happy memories with you anymore! I don't need them anymore! Do you want happy memories with me Kacchan?"

How? How could he say something like that?

He didn't want their happy memories anymore? He didn't want their time as friends anymore.

Was this the same HIM? Or did he just look the same?

"Of course I want them! You damn idiot!" Katsuki shouted.

That was a bad move.

HE leaned more on the knife against Katsuki's throat.

"Eh... really? Why? They just make me hurt more... don't they make you hurt too Kacchan?"

"No. They make me happy. That's why they're called happy memories."

"Are those happy memories the reason you left me to die? Eh Kacchan?"

Katsuki had no response for that.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He yawned.

That's when Katsuki noticed the dark bags under HIS eyes. Bags that were almost an inch and made it look like he hadn't slept in months.

Why did he look like that?

The HIM Katsuki remembered always took care of himself. Always made sure his health was perfect and that he got all the sleep and food he needed.

This HIM was skinny, even skinnier than before. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes droopy. Katsuki was almost certain that he'd be able to see his ribs if his shirt was lifted. His face was pale, and he just looked so... wrong...

"Anyway Kacchan. I'm here because I guess I wanted you to know that I'm still here... I think... I guess... hmm..." HE seemed legitimately uncertain.

"Anyway! I'm sure I'll see you again Kacchan! I hope you're actually ready for a fight next time! I think it'd be fun to beat you down. I know it'd mess up your self-confidence! The same way you tried to mess up mine!" He smiled and laughed as if Katsuki had just told a really bad joke and he was trying to not offend him.

HE removed the knife from Katsuki's throat. Smiling as he backed up, moving himself as if about to begin a fight.

"Bye Kacchan!"

"DEKU!"

Izuku Midoriya turned his head to look back at Katsuki.

A smile spread across his dry, cracked lips.

"It's been so long since anyone called me that..." He replied.

"What the hell happened to you! What happened after the accident?!"

Izuku began to chuckle.

"Lots of things happened Kacchan! So many things! But I can't remember most of them! It's like a fun game for me! Try to remember how I got where I am now and what motivated me! I know I wanted to go to UA, but I can't remember why!" He laughed gleefully.

Izuku didn't remember why he wanted to go to UA? He didn't? The kid who had been so passionate and so obsessed with getting into the top hero school in Japan couldn't remember WHY?!

It was because he looked up to All Might, it was because he wanted to become a hero like All Might.

"Do you know what happened after the accident?" Izuku tilted his head slightly and turned to face Katsuki.

"No."

"I think... Tomura-san's portal friend got me out... but I could be wrong! I've been wrong before! I'll ask Tomura-san and tell you next time! Okay Kacchan? I'll do my best to remember! But I can't guarantee anything!"

"Oh! And if you know anything about why I wanted to go to UA..."

"It was because of All Might!"

"Eh...?"

"You wanted to go to UA because of All Might. You wanted to be like him. He was your hero..." Katsuki stopped. He couldn't keep talking about Deku. The old Deku.

A minute. One minute for one minute he looked normal. He looked like the old Deku. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Izuku... what happened?"

"Izuku... heh... no surprise, I can't remember the last time you called me that Kacchan! But I told you! I don't remember what happened!"

Katsuki but his tongue. He felt no desire to anger the obviously unstable person in front of him. He was still smiling as if he had just run into an old friend and there had been no fake death, no knife presses against throat, no violence. As if just saying hi to an old friend.

Izuku looked to check his watch.

"Oh! Look at that Kacchan! I've gotta go! I'll see you later!" Izuku waved once before letting himself fall backwards.

"DEKU!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku vanished into the concrete. Katsuki had no idea where his old friend had gone, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I may do more if this gets enough faves and reviews... But if it doesn't I won't bother.**

 **So, if you want me to write more then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
